daerrapherefandomcom-20200214-history
Cistell Whyte
Cistell is an Amnian Fox wizard with white hair, orange-ish fur, and bright green eyes. She is the mother of Galanodel Irwel Galanodel. Cistell is around 6'1" in height and weighs around 130 lbs. She is also a holder of a of Youth Talisman of Youth. Backstory Born in Breamwatch Bay, Cistell was born into a family of Amnian Sages. Her mother was a librarian and her father was an alchemist. From the time she was 8, her parents began to teach advanced mathematics, science, alchemy, and writing. By the time she was 21, she had left to go work in Elendul as a mages apprentice. When she got there, she made several friends (such as Mur Belkum and Caracene Tyde) and began learning the basics of wizardry. When she was 26, Cistell met a High Elf wizard named Varis Galanodel. Wanting to learn more about wizardry, she became Varis's apprentice. Years of work went into her magic training until she was eventually a skilled wizard. Her and Varis had then decided to start using their magic for the greater good, getting payed to lift curses, clear goblin lairs, and spreading their knowledge of magic across Vestya. Eventually, their adventures took them into the lair of a powerful necromancer. On the way in, Varis met a long forgotten enemy named Evendur. Killing the man, they then confronted the necromancer. After a long battle, the two turned up victorious and headed back to Elendul. To their surprise, Elendul was under attack by gnolls. They attempted to help defend the city but Varis was wounded severely. Convinced that he would die, Cistell fled to Drimwell and lived there for several years, obtaining her Talisman of Youth. When Drimwell fell into political chaos, she sailed across the Thiamor Lake, shipwrecking on Thiamor Stone, where she joined the local mages guild. After about a year among the ranks of the guild, she was met by a group of adventurers who shipwrecked on the island while embarking on a quest to the northern tip of Vestya. They ended up bringing her and Caracene along once their boat was fixed. For the whole story of what happened in this adventure, click here. Appearance Cistell has orange fur with an occasional white marks. She has white hair and black fur around her ears. Cistell wears a purple robe with a white undershirt. She tucks the end of her robe into her brown combat belt and wears a pair of brown combat boots. She has bright green eyes and leather messenger bag that she was given to by Varis while she was his apprentice. She will wear her hood in times where she needs to hide her identity or is on a stealth mission. Attitude Cistell is kind and protective of her friends. She has a taste in music that most would find reasonable and always thinks outside the box. Cistell will never throw someone under the bus just to gain any gold or respect. Unfortunately, she will do almost anything at the promise of ancient artifacts or information. She was the most trusted person in the Thiamor Stone Mage's Guild before she left the island with Caracene, Toland, Bremnythe, and Mettaton. Equipment Cistell owns a Talisman of Youth that she obtained from a merchant in Drimwell, as well as a shortsword that she was given by Varis. Being a follower of Canis, it is no surprise that she owns a holy symbol representing him. She also owns a wooden quarterstaff that she found in her own time. She has a messenger bag that she uses to store her potions, coins, and other valuables and tools. Trivia * Cistell obtained her Talisman of Youth from a merchant who claimed to have gotten it from a separate plain of existence. * Her and Caracene Tyde were both on the boat when they shipwrecked on Thiamor Stone. * Cistell is not only intelligent but agile. She has always been naturally quick and quiet. * Although she thought that Varis had died at first, she claims to have had a feeling that he may have lived. * Cistell hates barbarians, thinking they are clumsy and brutish. * Cistell is very interested in the Dreadlore Cult and plans to study them in the near future.